


Down Time

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena struggles with the concept of laying on a couch and doing nothing with her girlfriend, Janey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

“So… we just sit here and do… nothing?” Athena asked as she sat on Janey’s couch, clad in her usual armour sans the metal bits.

“Yep!” The mechanic replied as she draped her arm around her girlfriend’s shoulder before she settled back into the aged, patched up cushions. “Just lay back, forget about the world, and do absolutely nothing.”

The mercenary blinked. Then, she frowned. “Isn’t that… unproductive?”

“It is, which is exactly the point!” Janey said, before she turned to Athena. “Don’t you have times when there’s absolutely nothing that needs to be done?”

Athena looked off to the side. “I use that time to reload, plan, and do recon.”

“Geeze, did Atlas never give you time to just relax?”

“There’s only 24 hours in a day; we were taught to use every millisecond of it.”

Janey grinned. “Well, you’re just going to use the next five minutes doing nothing, if I have anything to say about it!” She sank into the couch, looking pleased with herself.

The mercenary started fidgeting.

“Would you rather we just use that five minutes making out?”

“… Yes.”


End file.
